棋逢对手
by YasuOu
Summary: 仓安


大仓集团名下的一家酒店正在举办派对，庆祝最新投资的电影顺利开机。

集团总裁大仓忠义。此时正与多位主创畅聊。导演和监制都是国内一流，得过好几次最佳导演或最佳影片。这回首次尝试同性题材，饰演两位男主的分别是多次提名影帝的安田章大。以及正当红，演技实力不容小觑的石黑英雄。

派对已经热过场，大家都是微醺状态。安田和石黑坐在一起，低头窃窃私语，时不时相视而笑。他们是多年认识的好友，是能躺在床上盖同一张被子聊上一整晚的关系。大仓也曾听说过他们的流言，他远远看着两人亲密的样子，若有所思。

好不容易等石黑落单的时候，大仓鬼使神差地跟了上去，把石黑带到一处阳台，石黑身高和自己几乎一样，就是更消瘦些，五官英朗阳光。却不是大仓的type，大仓向来喜欢可爱一些的，这次会对石黑如此在意也不过是因为另一个人…

早在三年前，他就在一次KTV聚会上遇到安田。安田的国民度从那时就已经很高，近年更是有增无减，当时安田比现在更瘦一点，整个人单薄而小只，不像现在身着西装，当时穿着棒球衫和休闲裤，30出头看上去与少年无异。大仓刚从国外回来，还未继任集团总裁。他对安田一见钟情，但聚会时没怎么说上话，大概是因为当时在场的都是不怎么熟的朋友和媒体人，大仓不想引人注意。然而眼神还是出卖了他，一直追着安田看，而安田有几次撞进了他的视线，很快又移开了。

在大仓眼里成了害羞。

有戏。大仓想。于是等聚会结束后，他趁乱把安田拉走，安田或是喝了点酒，没有反抗。

在一个巷子拐角，大仓把安田压在墙上，二话不说吻了上去。亲吻带起的水声在夜晚的小巷里显得尤为清晰。大仓吻得动情，安田却突然清醒过来，用力把他推开。

大仓回过神来，看到安田局促的模样，就觉得很喜欢，他使劲揉了揉安田的头发。

"好可爱。"他轻声道。

"…"

安田又推开了他，有点不知所措。

"您，您是？"逆着光的大仓，高大的轮廓给了安田不小压力。

大仓有点失望，他刚从国外回来，虽然不是什么明星，回国时也是上了报纸的人，带着继承大仓集团的使命归来。就算不是这样，在刚刚的KTV里待了那么久，大仓对自己的形象还是颇自信的，他想除了安田没人敢不认识他。

"你不认识我，我可是注意了你一晚上哦。安田君。"

"…我想您可能误会了。"

"误会什么？"大仓饶有兴趣地打量安田。

"我是…"安田说着，突然慢慢戴上连衣帽，原来是一辆车从巷子口经过。

强光灯扫过大仓的脸，又一下退去，大仓还未来得及适应眼前，就不管不顾地张开双手抱住了安田。

"你是喜欢男人的吧，大明星？"

安田心里咯噔一下，酒也醒了一半。虽然逐渐明白了大仓的意图，但是被这么直接地说出来还是有点羞耻。

"我回家了。"安田挣开大仓。

"请我回家坐坐吧。"

大仓笑着跟在后面。

"不太方便呢。"

"家里有人？"

"不…"

"那有什么关系？"

安田无助地看着大仓，反而让大仓欲罢不能，甩也甩不掉。两个人并肩站在街边等车。

"大仓忠义。记住了。"他双手插着裤兜，侧着俯身对安田说。

安田怎么会不认识他，只是不愿意表现得熟稔。他没理会大仓突然的自我介绍，在拦到一辆出租时，刚坐上去，大仓却也强硬地挤了上来。

在车上两人没怎么交谈。安田被大仓逼到了角落，像块年糕一样黏在一起，前面司机好奇地通过后视镜打量，安田只好把下巴埋进衣领里。总觉得空气过于温热，他又打开窗户透气。

大仓放肆地盯着安田裸露在外的半张脸看，好看的事物总是那么色情，大仓觉得安田鼻子的轮廓怎么这么勾人。

到安田家附近，两人下车，安田站立不动，他微微抬头，刻意低沉了声音："是你要跟着来的，别后悔哦。"

"哦？有什么好戏吗？"大仓挠挠头，莫名被安田的气场镇到。

"走吧。"

大仓好奇地跟在安田身后，一直到进了家门。落锁后安田也不搭理他，换上拖鞋自顾自地往里走。大仓笑笑，自己从鞋柜里拿鞋换上。家里有个小吧台，大仓就坐在高脚椅上，看安田倒了两杯白开水移到他面前，他也不挑剔地像品酒般轻轻抿了口。

"好喝。"

接着又放肆盯着安田看。

"我呢，是喜欢男人没错。"安田低着头慢慢说。他一回到家更是气场全开，甩了甩头发，又把刘海往上捞了捞，"但是我只做上面那个哦。"

"哈？"大仓表情渐渐僵住，"骗人的吧？"

安田严肃地点了点头。

"你骗我。"

安田狡黠地笑笑，突然用力拉过大仓的衣领往自己身前带，亲吻的方式像是小野兽啃咬猎物一样。他长驱直入探入大仓口中，熟练地上下翻转舌头，吻得大仓满脸通红喘不上气，终于忍不住推开。摸着发红的嘴角不可置信地看着安田。

安田没给他休息的机会，再次拉下大仓的衣领，鼻子相抵，盯着他说："Okura San愿意委屈一下做下面的吗？"

"谁上谁还不一定呢。"大仓慢慢回过神来。

安田撇撇嘴，失望地放开大仓。

"那我们总有一个人会不舒服。何必呢，我不喜欢勉强。"

"我倒是无所谓。"大仓抬手摸安田的脸，"反正我肯定会赢。"

"即使被讨厌也无所谓？"

"对。"他又说，"本来是这样，但我却不想被你讨厌。"

"所以？"

"我还挺喜欢你的。"

安田移开大仓的手，说："只是喜欢脸的话，比我好看的很多。"

"不，不是只喜欢脸…"大仓撑着下巴，眼带失落，"真的没骗我？"

"如果您真的想要，我也许可以…"

大仓打断道："不用了， 我也不喜欢勉强。"

…

大仓当时离开的时候，安田都没看自己一眼，关门瞬间他看到安田扬起下巴喝水，这并没什么特别的，但是他却记得特别清楚，总觉得当自己要离开的时候安田便放松了下来，那时他的样子既不少年也不男人，就只是很普通的一个有点孤单的人。

也许石黑和安田有过关系也说不定。他知道安田有个传说—有次杂志采访问他的type，他回答一米八就挺好。编辑惊讶地问道如果是一米八的女性就是运动员级了吧，莫非安田先生说的是男性。安田回答不是的，只是突然想到一米八看上去很大，会很有安全感呢，出于这样的考虑才说的。

大仓看着一米八的石黑英雄，好像有点能想象到他们做/爱的样子。

"石黑君有女朋友吗？"

"啊？没有呢。"

"你和安田先生很熟？"

石黑本来拘谨，听到安田就笑了起来。

"很熟哦，我们是很好的朋友。"

"哦？" 他可没把你当朋友。

"Yasu一直很照顾我，这次能共演真的很开心。"

"说起来，这次演的是gay啊。"大仓歪了歪头，"石黑君应该不是gay吧？"

"我不是呢。"石黑的眼神干净纯粹，"但我会演好这个角色的。"

"和安田？不会尴尬吗？"

石黑笑着说："和Yasu的话完全不会啊，总之我们会努力塑造角色…"

"和Yasu…"大仓顿了顿，"倒不如让我来帮你塑造角色呢。"

"嗯？"石黑疑惑地看向大仓慢慢扶上自己后腰的手，一时没反应过来。

大仓也不清楚自己要做什么，只是莫名想欺负一下这个或许和安田有关系的人，才要有所动作，安田的声音传了过来—

"两位在聊什么这么开心？"

他拿着一杯香槟小心翼翼地跨过阳台门槛，大仓和石黑同时回头。

"Yasu！"石黑如获救星般退到安田身边。

"你先进去，让我和这位先生聊聊。"

石黑俯在安田耳边，悄声说："有什么情况随时跟我说。"

"没事的。"

石黑走后，仓安两人对视着。气氛有点微妙。

"好，好久不见…"

"真是亲密。"大仓轻蔑地笑。

"谁？"

大仓叹气，抢过安田手里的香槟。

"Okura San…还真是不让人松懈啊。"

"嗯？"

安田眺望着夜景，眼睛闪烁着霓虹灯投射过来的光，大仓看的有点入迷。

"石黑是个好孩子。别招惹他。"

安田突然转过头来，大仓有点慌了神。

"好孩子？"语带嘲笑。

"放过他吧。可以吗？"

"你倒是一点也没变。"大仓莫名有点生气，"只是看起来像是成熟了。"

"啊？"安田摸摸自己的脸，他最近对自己的容貌不太自信，尽管外界和粉丝都坚称他一点也没变，还是可爱与帅气并存的样子。

"你刚刚说我不让人松懈，什么意思？"

安田摇摇头。

"你一出现就没好事啊。"

"诶？"

"结束以后跟我走。"大仓语气坚决，"代替石黑英雄。"

说完便转身离开，他不允许安田的拒绝。

宴会结束以后，安田简单交代了助理，送走石黑。大仓的车便正好开到面前。司机下车为他开门，安田坐上去时大仓正在处理工作，面前一堆的文件。

这么忙就不要找我了啊，安田心想。

"回家。"

一路上不再有什么互动和交流。安田也不再像三年前那样局促不安。他垂着脑袋，迷迷糊糊地也睡着了。

等他再醒来时，已经到了停车场，司机不在了。大仍仓在旁边看着资料。听到动静，他合上了文件。

"醒了？"

"司机呢？"安田活动着脖子。

"开另一辆车走了。"

"我睡了多久？"

"半个多小时。"

"你可以叫醒我的。"

…

大仓整理好文件，把安田拉下了车。拉着他的手进了自动感应门，坐电梯直达房间。大仓让安田先去洗澡，自己则是继续坐在客厅的办公桌上处理工作。

卫生间宽敞整洁，安田只简单淋了浴，打开柜子看到几套浴衣，就随手挑了一件灰色的穿了出来。

客厅没有开灯，大仓戴了眼镜，镜片上泛着笔记本折射而来的蓝光，旁边堆着五指宽厚待处理的文件。

为什么不开灯呢，不伤眼睛吗？安田扶额。

大仓听到动静，抬头看到安田，不禁失笑。

"那个，是我的浴衣。"

"那不都是你的吗？"安田耸耸肩。

大仓往后靠了靠："确实，那么现在送给你，以后你来都穿这件。"

安田没接话。他走了过来，在大仓旁边站定。沐浴剂的香通过安田瞬间笼罩在两人周围。大仓心里一阵悸动，但他立刻摇了摇头。

"右边第二间是卧室，你去睡吧。"

"我自己？"

"要我陪你？"

"不是…"

"天亮之前得处理完这些。"大仓指了指文件，"明天几点到片场？"

"十点前…"

"我送你去。七点起来，和我吃个早餐吧。"

安田站着不动："您什么意思？"

"Yasu。"他第一次这么叫安田，"好好休息。"

说完他无法再心平气和地与安田对视，低头看向屏幕。

等大仓再次抬头的时候，安田正好转头打量他。

不知道是谁先主动，安田慢慢俯下身，闭上眼睛吻住了大仓。

很温柔地舔着大仓的嘴唇，把控制权让给大仓。大仓的手瞬间抱紧了安，两个人持续了一个温柔绵长的吻。等安田因为喘不上气推开他时，为防止自己再进一步，大仓恋恋不舍地松开了他。

"那我去睡了。"安田背对着，整了整浴衣。

"嗯。"大仓有点失声。

"晚安。"说完安田便跑掉了。

直到安田没了声音，大仓才回过神来。他深呼一口气，默默打开浏览器—

搜索：攻第一次做受要做哪些准备？

安田第二天到达剧组的休息室，就看到了自己的经纪人：村上信五。

村上负责他所有的事情，只是安田的工作行程越来越满，村上兼顾不到他的饮食起居和接送才多配了一个贴身助理。

昨天晚上村上错过了晚宴便是在工作室忙着安田的各项合约问题。为此村上既惋惜又气愤。

惋惜没能在那样的场合施展交际艺术，气愤昨晚安田不知去向。

按理说村上没权利限制安田和谁交往和私生活。但安田是他养大的，像自己的孩子一样，没法不对他的事情操心。

安田信任且依赖他，让村上轻松套出自己昨晚发生的事，于是村上一边数落安田一边在平板上调出大仓的资料。这世界还有人敢不过问就带走他的安田？

"你没反抗？"

"啊？"

"不奇怪吗？你们没做。"

"信酱！"

反应有点大。村上眼里闪过一道光，这么多年了，安田这是第一次啊。

"事务所禁止你有花边新闻，也禁止你恋爱，你可想清楚。"

"知道了。"

布景是一处堆满书籍，散落着衣物的凌乱房间。一张总是发出"吱呀"声的铁质单人床。石黑把安田推倒在床上，欺身压制，双腿跨坐在他身旁，下半身有意无意地触碰。他俯身咬住安田嘴唇的时候，安田因为愤怒而瞪大了眼睛，但随即又黯淡下来。接吻像是博弈般的纠缠，一来一回地在口腔内肆虐。

导演喊卡的时候，两人回过神来。这个镜头拍了三次，此时还有点余韵未消。

Check OK，大家终于松了一口气。

连续拍摄了两个星期，剧组第二天放假休整一天。安田收拾好跟着村上离开时，发现大仓的秘书早已恭候在外。

村上伸手挡住了安田。

"安田先生，总裁大人有请。"

村上开口拒绝，安田轻轻戳了戳村上的后背。

"村上先生，你今天先回去吧。"

村上因为这个称呼"啧"了一声，安田平时叫他"信酱"，叫先生必是在商量正事，今天却用在了这种地方。

最后还是妥协地往旁边退了一步，秘书姐姐请着安田，还不忘回头朝他wink了一下。

安田上了大仓的车。非要说的话两人还只是第三次见面，不算熟悉。明明没做过，安田却有种见"炮友"的尴尬感，倒是大仓淡定得多。

不是的，或者说他刚刚正巧看到了石安的吻戏，心里有点不快。自然冷漠了些。

但那一点不快在看到安田疲惫的样子就烟消云散了。

"Yasu，你看起来很累。"

"嗯。"

"但是好可爱。"

他和安田靠近了些，把安田挤到角落，搂过肩膀让他靠着。

到了大仓住所时天还亮着，安田已经睡着了。大仓这次直接把他摇醒，看到安田还迷迷糊糊无法自力更生的样子，他便蹲下了身子。

"上来。"

"Okura San…"安田一边想着拒绝，却一边不由自主地趴了上去，他实在太困了。

大仓满意地背起安田回去，不让秘书跟着。

回到家大仓把安田放在了自己的床上，他也躺在旁边看着安田的睡颜。对安田如此耐心这件事，他感到不可思议。他承认当年对安的一见钟情确实是因为安田好看，这之后安田便留在了自己心里，总是有意无意想起他。此刻距离的拉近，更让他对安的欲望愈加膨胀。

"我家不是专门让你睡觉的哦。"

他知道安田很困，但应该还没睡着。于是他侧身抱着安田。

"起来和我接吻。"

安田没有回应，他轻轻亲了亲安田的脸，把手伸进安田的T恤里，在他的腹肌和乳头之间来回打转。

安田的意识在模糊与清醒之间，身体被摸着也很舒服，他曲起一条腿，测过身缩在大仓怀里，温热的呼吸在大仓脖颈间流连。

"你这个样子，真的有办法上别人吗？"

大仓有点无奈，把手拿了出来抱紧安田。宠溺着说："真是拿你没办法。"

在安田睡着以后大仓悄悄爬了起来，回到客厅继续办公。不知不觉连晚饭时间都错过了。他抬眼看了看钟，快十一点。

安田在梦里感到口渴，于是慢慢醒了过来，周身漆黑又陌生的环境让他十分没有安全感。他赤着脚走出房间，客厅开着多盏灯，却一点也没有温暖到安田。看到并不熟悉的大仓也没有觉得窝心，他有点悲伤，或者用寂寞形容更贴切。但无论什么词都是矫情。

大仓没注意到安田，安田也不想叫他，自己走到餐厅，打开冰箱发现了瓶装水，拿起一瓶默默喝了起来。

大仓听到动静抬起头，他合上电脑。其实早就忙完了。

他走到身边："醒了，饿不饿？"

他摸摸安田的脑袋，没想到被安田拍开。安田把空掉的瓶子丢在垃圾桶，转身走回房间。大仓跟了上去。

回到房间以后安田将大仓压到床上，跨坐在他身上，埋下头啃咬着大仓的脖子。

大仓惊讶于安田的力气之大，他一边回应着一边抱住安田滚了一圈。

他压在安田的身上，捧着安田的脸，轻轻啄着他的嘴唇，简直爱不释手。

"吃点东西吗？"

安田听到这"啧"了一下，推开大仓跳下床，快速地走出房间。大仓一头雾水地在安要夺门而出时拉住了他。

"说话。"

"你在跟我玩什么游戏？"

"游戏？"

"我不明白。"安田揉着眼睛，"你怎么那么多废话。"

或许是刚睡醒，大仓意识到安田大概在闹脾气。头发乱糟糟地没了型，他孤零零地站着，显得愈发小只。宽大的公寓静而空，感受不到半点温暖的气息。

"和我做吧？"

他试着说。

安田点了点头。

于是大仓不再废话，抱起他回了房间。

…

村上把大仓背着安田的照片拍在桌上，气得直拍安田的头。

"这次公关你知不知道花了多少钱？"

"信酱眼里只有钱呢。"安田一边躲着村上的手，一边翻看照片，还不忘调侃。

"我是在意钱吗？你想想你在拍的电影，想想投资，你要是这时候出这些新闻，你的口碑会怎样，还有你影帝的奖被提名了几次？还没获奖吧！"

"知道啦。"安田不愿意再听下去，"没有下次了哦。"

"什么意思？"

"我不会再和他联系了。"安田笑眯眯地讲。

"诶？为什么？"

"有什么问题吗？"

"这就结束了？"

"本来也只是一夜限定而已。"

"这样啊…"

村上收起桌上的照片，突然觉得有些残忍。他只不过想提醒安田注意些。但是这个紧要关头也不是鼓励安田去谈恋爱的时候。

他欲言又止，结果只是叹了口气。

这之后安田果真如所说，几个月都没再和大仓联系，就算大仓找他也想着各种理由让村上帮忙推脱。

直到电影拍摄结束的庆功宴上，大仓才如愿见到安田。结果安田见到他却很冷淡，仿佛那晚只是大仓做了个梦似的。大仓禁欲几个月，总是想起那晚的安田，说起来自己真的被骗了，床上的安明明一副受得不行的样子，回应的方式也十分青涩。大仓甚至觉得他根本没什么经验，更别说做过上面的了。想到这儿，大仓傻乎乎地笑了起来。

然而现实中的安田正风度翩翩，在宴会中周到地应酬。和石黑接触时，不知道石黑给他讲了什么，安田张开嘴笑出深深的眼纹，看起来很可爱。

女演员们相继来到大仓面前敬酒。大赞大仓的帅气与年轻有为，有意无意地搔首弄姿。大仓本身对女性没有兴趣，但还没到向全世界出柜的时候，世人都觉得他这样地位的人有几个情妇，睡几个明星是理所当然的事情，而大仓虽然表面风流，却从没做过背德的事情，他在国外也没谈过恋爱，即使去酒吧找一夜情对象也十分谨慎。

在石黑跟着过来向自己敬酒时，大仓礼貌地和众人道了歉，带着石黑到宴会的角落，在拐角的地方停下。这是一个死角，没有人注意到这边。他计算着时间，在看到地上一个小小的影子逐渐靠近时，他抬手壁咚了石黑，在即将亲到石黑的瞬间被顺利推开。

是安田，愤怒的小狮子一样盯着他。

大仓冷笑了一下："你果然很在意他。"

说完他便走了出去，留下不明觉厉的石黑和仍旧怒视他的安田。

大仓走出十多步远，又突然折返回来，强硬地握住安田的手腕，将安田带到电梯旁边，没有耐心地狂按往上，无视安田的挣扎。

这是大仓集团的酒店，安田后知后觉地发现他们到了总裁办公室。

锁好门以后大仓粗暴地吻着安田。安田不配合地咬伤了他的嘴唇。大仓摸着伤口笑了。

"知道我是谁吗？"他居高临下地对安田笑着。

"总裁大人？"

"对。"

"这算什么？无视别人的意志想上谁就上谁吗？"

大仓语塞。

安田哼了一声。脱下了自己的西装外套用力扔在地上，解了皮带脱下了裤子，又慢慢解着领带挂在手上，拆开扣子脱下衬衫。他咬咬牙，把背心也一把扯下，最后手放在内裤边上时，大仓抱住了他。

"别急啊，等我脱完。"冷冰冰的语气。

"不是这样的。"大仓解释着，"别脱了。"

大仓先是捡起安田的背心帮他穿上，逆着顺序把安田刚刚脱掉的衣服又一件件穿回去。

"不管你相不相信，Yasu，我喜欢你。"大仓温柔地说。

"…"

"和我交往吧。"

最后大仓给他套上西装，安田拍了拍褶皱。

"如果你对我怀着这种心情的话，还是早点忘掉比较好。"

"理由。"

"不会有结果的。"

"我知道。"大仓说，"但我喜欢你。"

"为什么？"安田绕过大仓，走到旁边的沙发上坐下。

大仓跟着坐到沙发另一头

"嗯？"安田又问。

"我在想。"大仓陷入苦思。

过了十几分钟，大仓还是没想出来，只好放弃了。

"我不知道。"

答案是没有答案。

安田笑了起来。大仓自知很逊，欲再解释，安田却挪到了他身边，吻了他。

大仓心不在焉地回吻，着急想着如何证明自己喜欢安田。

突然他拉开安田，对他说："我把你买下来吧。你合约也快到期了。"

"嗯？"安田并不清楚自己合约的事情。

"我把村上也买过来。给你成立个人工作室。"

"别开玩笑了。"

安田站起身离开。大仓还若有所思。到门口时安田回头看了他一眼，悄悄地笑了。

过了一阵子，一则头条不仅在国内，在世界都掀起了轩然大波。

大仓集团第二任总裁大仓忠义召开记者发布会，向全世界公开自己的性取向。并说自己有喜欢的人，虽然已经表了白，但那人还未回应自己。当记者要求他描述一下那位先生时。大仓一脸难办的神情，他微微透露，那位先生虽然自己个子不高，却很喜欢一米八的自己呢。

安田正在化妆准备录制节目时，看到了电视上的发布会，村上在旁边听到大仓说完的话，转过脸一头雾水地看着安。

"你什么时候很喜欢他了？"

安田耸了耸肩，嘴角微微上扬，与平时无异。

村上笑了笑。

"Yasu，如果我跳槽，你会跟着我的吧？"

又是一则新闻：

大仓集团撤资办了一家子公司，社长由前某事务所高层村上信五任命。并签了以新任影帝安田章大为首，包括石黑英雄在内的几个艺人。

由于签约过来的都是男性，大家纷纷议论这些艺人或跟大仓总裁有关，他这是公开招纳后宫也未得知…

近段时间忙坏的不仅是村上，连安田也已经好几个月没有休息了。为了电影宣传加上签约新的事务所有很多需要办理的文件，加上最近cm和电视剧的邀约不断，安田看着晋升为新经纪人后变得笨手笨脚的前助理，就十分挂念村上，于是他一有空就会跑到村上的办公室向他抱怨。

"别抱怨了。"村上喝了一口安田带给他的咖啡，"你生日那天休息一天，给你庆祝吧。"

安田终于笑了起来，抱住村上猛亲了一口。

9月11日。安田的生日。

村上花了一大笔钱（当然也不全是他的钱），买了一架豪华游艇，在海上给安田办了生日派对。邀请了安田的众多亲友。

派对在晚上举行，安田穿着夏威夷褂衫，咸湿微凉的海风吹得他心旷神怡。

"这是你送过我最棒的生日礼物哟，信酱。"

村上站在旁边叉着腰，他按着安田的脑袋，像个船长一样。

"喜欢吧？"

"最喜欢了！"

"船舱里还有一件礼物，去看看吧。"

"诶？"

"唔？"

"不不。"安田摆摆手，靠在栏杆上，"我可不喜欢特别惊喜啊，信酱。"

"不会吓到你的。"

村上拍着胸脯保证，安田将信将疑地退回舱里。

走到最里间时，他听到了谈话声。好奇地拉开门时看到石黑和大仓并排坐着。

安田猛然闭上眼睛，被吓到的样子。事出有三，这次他学了乖，没再上去打扰，而是镇定地保持着姿势，一脸"打扰了"的表情慢慢拉回门。石黑笑着走了过来把门再次推开。

"生日快乐，Yasu。"他拥抱安田，悄声说，"我是负责确保你收到礼物的，请好好食用哦。"

"…"

安田皱眉，反被石黑推了进去，在外面拉上了门。

谁才是礼物…

又是好久不见，大仓笑吟吟地看着他。

"Okura San…"

"嗯。"

"你怎么在这里…"

"问问村上，他把我绑过来的。"

"抱歉。"安田靠在拉门上，"不过现在你要回去也来不及了。"

"哦？"

"没有小船。"

"应急小船还是有的吧。"

"我说没有。"

"那可怎么办。"

"…"

大仓站起身，把安田拉了过来。

"我其实是作为礼物被绑过来的。"大仓再次坐下，抬头看着安："把我拆开吧。"

安田歪了歪头，说："你这个样子，像是要我上了你。"

大仓失笑，他把安田拉近了些，抱紧他的腰，说："宝贝儿。别逞口舌之强了。"

"我不是。"

"上次…"

"那是意外！"

"说实话。"大仓把安田按在简易床上，轻轻挑开安田褂衫的扣子。

安田红着脸别过头。

"三年前，你是不是骗我的？"大仓摸着安田的身体，俯下身一点一点地亲吻着。

安田身体异常敏感，被大仓这样缓慢地亲吻弄得紧张而呼吸急促。

"嗯…我不知道。"

"不知道？"

大仓慢慢将手伸进安田的裤子，揉搓着安田渐渐挺/立的分身。

"嗯。"

大仓再次失笑。

"没关系…"

他停下了手中的动作，俯下身抱紧安田，忍不住又咬了咬他的耳朵。

"我会慢慢教你…"

"如果你想的话。也会让你试试上我，不管成不成功…"

"你就什么都知道了。"

"我也喜欢你。"

FIN


End file.
